


Mercy

by MantaRae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, But also not quite, I had a dream about this and now look, I hesitated, Resets, Violence, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: There was no other way around it.There was no other way to prevent it.He had to, needed to go against his own beliefs for the ones he loved, even if he would be torn in the process.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I'm sorry, the next chapters will definitely be longer

Frisk’s grip on their knife tightened.

 

After so many times, they hardly felt anything when they killed. When their blade sliced through Toriel, it was as easy as pie. When Undyne melt before their very eyes, they even smiled at their glorious victory. Mettaton was an effortless kill. Killing Sans felt like a hard earned victory. They were angry when Flowey had taken their EXP by killing Asgore, and they sliced through him without any regret or empathy.

 

Papyrus, however, was an entirely different story.

 

He, out of all monsters, was the one that spared Frisk no matter what.

 

No matter how many times they killed him, his last words remained the same, all of them laced with kindness and sincerity.

 

_“You can do a little better! Even if you don't think so! I...I promise…”_

 

Even then, as Papyrus had his arms open wide, Frisk could tell he still truly believed in them.

 

It hurt.

 

“Why?” was all they could say. They stared at the snowy ground, their eyes squinted from the ice and snow. The wind was howling.

 

Frisk continued before Papyrus could even reply. “You know what I’ve done. You should be at home, with your brother. Or hell, even fighting me!”

 

Papyrus said nothing. The tips of their fingers began to feel numb, but their grip on the knife loosened. They exhaled, the wind still blowing in many directions.

 

Despite the amount of times they were in this exact situation, Frisk had no idea what their next move would be.

 

“I-I just…” Frisk sighed. “

 

They soon let go of their knife, letting it fall into the snow. Tears slid down their cheeks.

“I’m s-sorry…”

 

A small sob escaped from their mouth as they stepped closer to Papyrus. He knelt down to meet their level, wrapping his arms around them. Frisk accepted the hug, burying their face into his scarf.

 

“T-thank you…” They whispered. “...for b-believing i-”

 

They were interrupted by their own scream in pain, their body feeling like it was tearing in half at the seams. Blood trickled from their lips, head, and down their legs.

 

Papyrus kept holding on tight, but he was otherwise still.

 

Frisk had soon went limp, drawing their final breath. The only thing holding them up was Papyrus’s arms and the bones that had impaled them.

 

This time, it was Papyrus’s turn to silently sob.


End file.
